dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku Jr. (AGT)
|Appears in = Dragon Ball AGT |Race = 1/16 Saiyan-15/16 Human |Date of birth = Before Age 889 |Height = 4'4" |Weight = 98 lbs |FamConnect = Grandpa Gohan (adoptive great-great-great-great-grandfather) Bardock (great-great-great-grandfather) Ox-King (great-great-great-grandfather) Chi-Chi's mother (great-great-great-grandmother) Goku (great-great-grandfather) Chi-Chi (great-great-grandmother) Mr. Satan (great-great-grandfather) Videl's mother (great-great-grandmother) Raditz (great-great-granduncle) Gohan (great-grandfather) Videl (great-grandmother) Goten (great-granduncle) Pan (grandmother) Vegeta Jr. (best Friend)}} Goku Jr. (孫悟空ジュニア) is a descendant of Pan and Goku who appears in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, as well as the very last episode of Dragon Ball GT. He also appears in DragonBall AGT as the protagonist and leader of the New Z Fighters. Appearance Normally, Goku Jr. wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands. Although when fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, over a teal t-shirt, he wears the blue top and yellow pants that Goku wore throughout Dragon Ball GT (after Goku's fight with Omega Shenron, these were all torn). Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles the original Goku from Dragon Ball (just like Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. He is mostly seen wearing a T-Shirt saying "Goku," on it, with yellow pants, and red boots during the Goburin-hai Saga in Dragon Ball AGT. Goku Jr.'s gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he is emotional, possibly as a reference to his great-grandmother Videl having blue eyes). Goku Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his great grandfather Gohan's skin color. Also, Goku Jr. wears a headband similar to the one his great-great-great-grandfather Bardock was seen wearing. Personality Goku Jr. is a caring and peace loving young boy who rather avoid fights unless it is really necessary. He tends to cry and give up when things get too hard for him or his friends. Goku Jr. also has a tendency of sparing the life of his enemies by letting them escape Planet Earth, or travel far, far, away from him and his friends. Goku Jr's kindness was inherited by his Great-Great Grandfather. Biography Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Details about Goku Jr. are further elaborated on in the TV special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, in which he meets Goku. He is revealed to be by nature a very timid, peace-loving boy who would rather play and avoid conflict than train or get into fights (an example being when he refused to fight the bully Puck who stole Goku Jr.'s pen), much to his grandmother Pan's chagrin, and he appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like his great-grandfather Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. But after Pan falls victim to an illness, Goku Jr. goes on a mission to restore her health with the Dragon Balls. During his great journey, he meets up with Puck once again, and after a while, the two become friends. During their journey, Goku Jr. and Puck run into Mamba, Susha, Torga, and Lord Yao, demons who are located near Goku Jr. and Puck's location. After being misled by the demons to come stay the night, Goku Jr. takes some previous advice from Puck, which helped lead to their escape. After battling the demons for a while, when Lord Yao starts to attack a bear cub, Goku Jr. becomes angry, taps into his inner power and becomes a Super Saiyan. After the transformation, Goku Jr. easily defeats Lord Yao. After this, Goku Jr. finds the Dragon Ball, but nothing happens. He gets angry and is upset. His ancestor Goku appears in front of him and explains how to use the Dragon Balls, that all seven are needed to get your wish. Then, a helicopter with Pan and Puck appears. When Goku Jr. turns back to thank him, Goku disappears. When Goku disappears, he tells Goku Jr. that it was his courage and bravery that caused his grandmother Pan and his friend Puck to be alive and safe, not the Dragon Balls. After that, Goku tells Goku Jr. to keep and treasure the Four-Star Dragon Ball as a memory of him, and tells him that he is proud of him and wishes him good luck for his future. Dragon Ball GT Goku Jr. appears in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Until We Meet Again", fighting Vegeta Jr. at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, with his grandmother Pan and Vegeta Jr.'s mother watching. Both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are able to achieve Super Saiyan. Dragon Ball AGT TBA. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – When Goku Jr. first appears he was only trained in basic fighting but when he appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Vegeta Jr. he shows the ability to fly. *'Kiai' – In the television special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. uses this ability against Mamba. *'Kamehameha' – In The Training Saga, Goku Jr. first used this attack on Vegeta Jr. Then used it once again on Vegeta Jr. He also showed his Grandpa Goku the attack. *'Dragonthrow' – Goku Jr. first learned the Dragonthrow during his training with Goku. The first time he used it was when he met Puck for the first time in a year. Transformations Super Saiyan - Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his dear friends almost being killed by Lord Yao. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated the Lord Yao and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. Trivia *Goku Jr. is about the same height as the protagonist in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Ledas. Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Part-Human Part Saiyan Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Main Character(s) Category:Fighters Category:Human Hybrids Category:DragonBall AGT Category:New Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon Ball AGT